The present invention generally relates to methods and materials for micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), and in particular for surface coating MEMS devices to decrease stiction. Stiction is the phenomenon of the sticking or adhering of two contacting surfaces (sliding, impacting etc) in MEMS devices. It is a serious problem that causes early failure of such devices. Some known anti-stiction materials for MEMS devices include perfluorpolyethers, perfluorodecanoic acid, diamond like carbon and Teflon-type materials.